The present invention relates to an actuator arrangement and more particularly to such an arrangement used with regard to a motor vehicle seat.
It will be appreciated that access to a motor vehicle interior is highly important to a vehicle owner along with occupant comfort. Thus, with regard to two door vehicles, it will be understood that the front seats generally slide and the backrests fold forwards in order to allow ready access to the rear seating/space of the vehicle. Clearly, it is also desirable that these front seats retain those features to which motor vehicle occupants have become accustomed such as backrest tilting for comfort, etc.
In such circumstances, it will be appreciated that typically a dual function release mechanism has been provided for front seating to allow the previously described front seat slide/backrest fold for access whilst retaining backrest tilt for comfort. These mechanisms have typically included two separate operational handles on one seat side or a single handle configured to allow bi-functionality such as through opposite rotations about the handle centre. Clearly, whether two handles or a single bi-functional handle is used there is the potential for seat occupant confusion and additional assembly costs for the vehicle manufacturer.
In addition to the potential for occupant confusion and inconvenience as indicated above, it will be appreciated that there is a safety aspect with regard to such actuation mechanisms in that if the slide/forward fold mechanism is released while driving, ie. rather than tilting a seat back for comfort, there is potential for loss of vehicle control.